mistressesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki Rules
This page is the rules for Mistresses Wiki. 'Every user' is expected to follow all the rules. Please take your time to read our guides that will lead you to a successful journey on this wiki. ---- Behavior Policy *Be respectful towards yourself and other users '''aswell *Cussing is not aloud in this wiki ''(hell, damn and, bastard are okay but remember to not use it against someone)'' *User shall not harras others *Treat others the way you want to be treated *User should '''never be '''sexual towards other user *Nothing inappropriate is aloud! Social Policy *Cussing is not aloud and should not be used on Chat as well ''(hell, damn and, bastard are okay but remember not to use it against someone)'' *Anything that relates to being inappropriate will be deleted therefor is not aloud *Excessive capitol letters are not aloud (counts as rudeness towards others) *Gang related is not aloud and should not be socialized for that topic *Comments are used for users opinions, thoughts, theories and nothing more *Going to a page and start trolling is '''not aloud (being mean about that topic, spamming etc...) *''Please no ship warring! '(Will have a community discussion about this topic) Spoiler Policy 'Note: This was passed by our general users. The admins were into the thinking not the voting. ' *''The spoiler policy says that comments of the airing episode will be closed for 2 days and will be blocked from editing.'' Editing Policy *User should '''ASK BEFORE CREATING A PAGE ''(it may not be needed or is spam)'' *When editing a page must use correct grammar, punctuation, spelling and must be linked to other pages (if theres a word that has a page for it) *'DO NOT '''create a page for something irrelevant to this wiki's topic ''(again, must ask before creating) *Posting something inappropriate, rude, harass-iv or, irrelevant to this wiki is not tolerated *Pictures must include proper name So users can easily access the picture they are looking for *'MUST use a PROPER layout!' (A Character page should have the same layout as Josslyn Carver page, Episode page should have a same layout as Pilot page etc...) *'NO VANDALISM (DO NOT DELETE A PAGE WITHOUT ADMIN PERMISSION!)' 'Important Notice' *Users should be atleast 13 or older to join Wikia Community. Users should be careful about this topic because it may lead you into serious trouble ''Consequences'' Note: This will be me directly talking to you (The Admins talking to you) "My favorite part of all! Not really actually. So, in real life you do something bad like steal gold you will eventually get caught like soon but not that soon. Well same goes here. It might take days to see you doing all of these things (if you do) but you will get caught sooner or later. Same thing goes by but instead of actually sending you to real jail you will go to Wikia Jail. Now you may be thinking, what in the world is Wikia Jail? ''Well here's the answer: *Basically being blocked for an amount of time. How much the time is how much ill behaviors you have shown. Example: You remove contents from a page with FULL accurate information. That will be about 2/3 weeks of being '''blocked from this wiki.' *Another thing I personally like to do is give warnings. I believe giving warnings is good and it gives people more chances. So the maximum warning is 3 and if you get more than 3 warnings you will be blocked for a month. *'Deleting a warning is also not tolerated' (It will be hard to find out who behaves or doesn't so I need to see the warnings when we get to 'Users Rights & Nominations' program) So you will be blocked for about a week if you do delete it and I will still give you a warning. *On 'Home' its says '''Important Notice:' ''It clearly states no vulgar or hateful posts aloud so if you do anything such you will be blocked for a year *To enter or atleast have a meaningful chat you''' MUST have atleast an edit on the wiki! If not then you will be '''banned for at least a week on chat." Review on what you just read Lets have a review on what you just read! *'Behavior Policy' (You learned that you need to be nice to others, have good manners, no inappropriate words etc...) *'Social Policy' (You have learned that you need to be using appropriate words, you cant talk about gang-related information, that there is no cussing aloud etc...) *'Editing Policy' (You have learned that you need to ask before creating a page, not deleting any content without permission, no irrelevant subject etc...) *'Important Notice' (You have learned you need to be at least 13 years old to join Wikia and this Community) *'Consequences' (You have learned that you will either be blocked, warned, banned) Category:Mistresses Wiki Category:Wiki Information Pages Category:Guide Category:Organization